Like Jelly
by saddlegal6593
Summary: Jake and Sam are slowly starting to except their fate together after signs point them in the right direction. But after a series of events how will Sam cope, and where did Jake run off to in her time of need...rated T just to be safe, nothing too bad.
1. Chapter 1

A few notes before you start reading…

1) Sam is 14 turning 15; I didn't feel like making her older, sorry.

2) Sam is just about to finish 10th grade.

3) Review, review, review!!!

"Hi Wyatt." Said Jake into the phone.

"Hi Jake, could you do us a favor? Next week, after school ends for the summer, Bryanna, Grace, Cody and I were planning on going to Reno for a few days, to go horse shopping. We should be back by Sam's birthday, the day before the cattle drive, but we will be gone for three nights, could you stay with Sam?"

"Yeah sure, do you want me to stay overnight and I can just go home during he days?"

"Yes that'd be great, you can do what ever you want during the days but just so she's not alone in the house at night."

"No problem."

"Thanks." Said Sam's dad.

"Bye." They said together.

The next day at school…

"Sam, you are going on the cattle drive right?" asked Sam's best friend Jen Kenworthy.

"Of course." Said Sam.

"Great. I heard Jake and Ryan are going too." Jen said, grinning.

"Hmmm… that's nice."

"Samantha Ann, do not tell me that you're not excited about Jake going."

"Well I see him every day." Sam mumbled. "It's not like I get excited about _that_."

"Well I agree with Darrell, you guys are perfect for each other."

"Well Darrell is Darrell and he says stuff like that all the time." Sam said, frowning.

"That's because he's _right._"

"I always am Darlin." Said Darrell coming up behind Sam and Jen at their lockers.

"Yes you are." Said Sam sarcastically. "Especially when you told me last week that you got a 54 on your last algebra test."

"Well, I was just talking to Sam about the cattle drive." Said Jen. "Jakes going too, aren't you, Jake?"

Sam noticed that Jake had come up behind Jen.

"Speaking of which, Sam I'm staying at your house while your parents are in Reno next week." Jake said, smirking.

"Oh no." Sam said. "No, no, no."

"Well, I'll come over to keep you guys company." Said Darrell. "Jen can come too. Right Jen?"

"Oh yes. I'll bring movies. Darrell, you bring junk food."

Jake grinned.

"Well, I have to go catch the bus." Said Sam.

"I'm getting a ride from my brothers, you want one Sam?" said Jake.

"Uh, sure, will I fit?" Sam said, following Jake to his truck.

After they left, Jen and Darrell were looking after them, smiling. "Oh yes, we are gonna put them together like peanut butter and Jelly." Said Darrell.

"Nice comparison." Jen said.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to my few reviewers (hint) maybe some suggestions next time?

(This time I'm starting off on the last day of school)

The bell rang signaling the end of the last day of school.

"Sam!" called Jen, coming over to where Sam stood, trying to open her locker for the last time.

"Brat!" yelled Jake, walking over to stand beside Jen next to Sam's locker.

"Darlin'." Said Darrell walking casually over to stand next to Sam.

"Jake!" yelled one of jakes brothers, Quinn.

"WHAT?" Sam and Jake said loudly.

"Just saying that Jen and I are coming over around seven tonight." Said Darrell.

"Ok," said Sam "you don't have to though."

"You'd rater be alone with Jake you mean?" Darrell said grinning.

Sam stared in horror, "no way you can come over anytime."

"That's what I thought." Said Jen, smiling.

"Well, now that we are all sorted out, Jake come on, we have to go home, Sam, you come too, the truck might be kind of cramped because my friend Jason is coming to my place for a while, so you can sit on Jake's lap." Said Quinn, happily.

"Ok, see you later guys." Sam said to Darrell and Jen.

The Ely's crowded into the blue pickup truck and Sam saw that there was in fact only one place to sit, and that was on someone's lap.

"Sam you sit on Jake's lap." Said Quinn, "I'll take you're backpack."

Sam climbed into the car and sat down quickly. Jake closed the door behind her.

Sam didn't really know where to put her back so she just leaned against Jake's chest.

It was hard.

Jake didn't really know where to put his hands so he put them around her waist.

Sam tensed up the minute he did this. He dropped his hands and she relaxed.

"Its ok." She said. And he put his hands back.

Jason and the few other Ely brothers watched this smirking. (a.n. I know, most of the Ely's have graduated by now, lets just pretend, shall we? In the books Quinn is still in school though.)

"What?" Sam said.

"Nothing," said Quinn, turning the car on. "All set?" he took off at 40 miles an hour, sending Sam back into Jakes chest with a thud.

At river bend…

"Jake I'm going for a ride, bye." Sam said. She looked at her watch and saw it was 3:45. She had done all her barn chores and was planning on looking for the phantom.

Half and hour later she found him.

He was with his herd drinking from the La Charla (a.n. spelling?) about 2 miles away.

She got off Ace and waited. After 5 minutes he came up behind her and rested his soft, velvet head on her shoulder.

"Zanzibar." Sam whispered, turning and slowly reaching her shaking hand to his mane.

He lowered his head to her waist level, and she gradually hoisted herself onto his strong, white back.

Then they were flying.

He took off at a full gallop, not out of fear, but excitement. Sam laughed along with his neigh and he eventually slowed down miles away from where Sam had left Ace and the herd.

Suddenly Zanzibar lifted his head quickly. Sam looked in the direction he was facing. She saw a horse and rider 1000 feet away.

"Aw, shoot, he always has to show up at the worst times, doesn't he?" Sam muttered, sliding of the stallion's back. The phantom galloped off after Jake loped up to her, fuming.

"What?" said Sam casually.

"Do you have any idea? I found that horse of yours returned to the ranch and you are out here riding that crazy…do you have any idea, I was so worrie-" he said. "whatever. Just come on." He offered her his hand and she got on witch's back behind him.

Sorry, it was kind of short. Please review and give me tips and your ideas and ill give you credit for them!!!

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took a few days to update. My dog died and I got detention all in this past week, high school sucks don't you think?

By the time Jake and Sam got back to Riverbend, the sun was already sinking behind the mountains. The ranch yard was almost completely dark and the chickens were waiting impatiently next to their feeder.

"I'll go feed the chickens." Said Sam, slipping clumsily out of the big western saddle.

"No, you can go shower… or something." Said Jake, or at least change.

Sam looked down and saw that her jeans were dirty from her wild ride on Blackie, and her face and arms were probably also, but it was hard to see in the dark.

"Well than at least ill take care of ace." She said stubbornly. Trying to prove him wrong.

" I already did, and Jen and Darrell are coming over soon, so stop trying to prove me wrong." He said.

"Jeez, no need to get bossy." Sam mumbled, walking towards the barn just to make him mad. She was almost sure she heard him sigh in frustration, but didn't care ad kept walking. A minute later a car bumped over the bridge and she jumped and ran up to take a shower, thinking _he is always right, he is always, always right._

By the time she turned the shower off, she could hear laughter downstairs and Darrell trying to get the TV to work.

Darrell said something, and Jen answered saying, Jake…and something else Sam couldn't hear.

Sam wrapped a towel around her and opened the door to the bathroom. Jake had been walking upstairs and stopped at the top of the stairs when the door to the bathroom opened.

Sam and Jake froze when they saw each other. Jake froze because he _saw_ Sam was soaking in nothing but a towel, and Sam froze because she was _in_ nothing but a towel.

"Um. Hi." Said Jake.

"Hi." Said Sam.

"Um, they um wanted me to uh…tell you to hurry up." Said Jake.

"Ok." Sam turned around and walked into her room, closing the door.

She pulled on clean jean shorts and a tank top, and put a hoodie sweatshirt on over it.

She walked downstairs. Jen and Darrell were trying without success to get the TV working. Jake was sitting on the couch.

Sam walked over and helped with the TV first, then joined Jake at the couch. She stood up almost immediately.

"You know what, I should go feed the horses." Sam said.

"I just did." Jake said, glancing at her.

"Oh." Sam sat back down next to him.

"Lets play truth or dare." Squeaked Jen. The movie was playing, but totally forgotten.

Everyone sat in a chair or the on couch, until Sam had Darrell in a chair to the left of her, and Jake on the couch to the right of her. Jen was in a chair across from her.

"Sam, truth or dare?" said Darrell.

"Truth."

"Coward."

"No, just cautious." Sam said.

"Did you have a boyfriend in San Francisco?"

Darrell saw Jake sit up a little straighter and caught Jen's eye, she had also seen it.

"I had friends that were boys but I didn't go out with them." Sam said.

"Did any of them ask you out?" Darrell said.

"Yes but I said no, hey wait that was two questions!" said Sam glaring at him. But he was grinning because Jake had yet again sat up a little taller, and Jen had also noticed again.

"If you say so Darlin' but it's your turn either way."

"Jen, truth or dare?" Sam said.

"Dare." Jen said.

"Fall off your horse and Ryan Slocum to save you on the cattle drive." Sam said.

"Fine. Darrell, truth or dare?" Jen said.

"Dare."

"Call Rachel Slocum and tell her she's a beautiful baby." Said Jen.

"But she's all the way in Europe." Said Darrell, grumbling and pulling out silver flip phone.

"Hey, Rachel?" he said into it.

He paused as Rachel said something.

"Yes, you don't know me, but I know you and I also know that you are one beautiful baby if I ever saw one."

Jen and Sam doubled over in fits of laughter. Jake was grinning and laughing by the time Darrell hung up.

"Jake, truth or dare?" Said Darrell.

"Um, I don't know, dare." Jake said shrugging.

Darrell had an evil look in his eyes, "Ok, you said it." He said.

"No, wait, I change my mind." Said Jake.

"Too late, I dare you to kiss Sam, not a peck, but make out or something." Darrell said.

Sam quickly stood up. "I have to feed Cougar," said Sam, referring to her cat. She took her time doing so, and Darrell came into the kitchen to get her after 10 minutes.

"It doesn't take that long." He said, and pushed her back onto the couch.

"Guys, come on," Jake said.

"What are you afraid?" Jen said.

Sam and Jake both looked at each other at these words.

Sam turned back to Darrell saying, "no, we aren't but I mean come on-"

Sam felt a hand on her back and before she realized what was happening, Jake was kissing her. He had her head pushed against the back of the couch, and his face in front of her's. It was 10 slow seconds maybe, but neither Jake nor Sam could remember when it was over.

What'd you think? I thought it was pretty good, but if it wasn't just tell me, and thank you to my reviewers, but like I said in the last chapter, I will give you credit if you give me ideas!!!


	4. Chapter 4

After Sam and Jake had broken apart he still hovered a few inches from her face, looking into her eyes. Darrell and Jen had been sitting there with their mouths open for a minute, not quite believing that their plan had somewhat worked.

In the movie that Darrell had rented someone screamed loudly but no one in the room took any notice.

Jake, surprisingly, was the first one to break the silence.

"See, I'm not afraid." He said, and Jen and Darrell seemed to come back to earth with and unpleasant bump.

"Sam?" said Jen, just to make sure her heart was still beating.

Sam turned her head to face Jen. "Yeah?"

"Nothing, do you want to keep playing?"

Sam shrugged, still letting it sink in.

"Well, its 10:00, doesn't time fly when your having lots of fun?" said Darrell. "Jen, should we go? I'll give you a ride home."

They got up and cleaned a little in the living room, then made their way to the door.

"Bye." They said all at once.

Once Jen and Darrell had gone, Jake turned to Sam.

"You know, that didn't mean anything, it was from…the dare…you know…" he muttered, looking down at the floor, and shuffling his feet.

"Yeah…I'm gonna go to bed now. G'night." Sam said, running up the stairs. She changed and got under the covers. She hugged the pillow and buried her face in it. She didn't really know weather she was relieved or sad that Jake had said he didn't mean it.

_Well, I don't like him, so its ok if he doesn't like me._

_**Liar.**_ Said an evil voice in the back of her head,

Sam shook her head and pulled the covers over her face.

…

Jake sighed and sat down in a chair at the kitchen table.

_Did I do the right thing? _He said. _Should I have told her I meant it…because I didn't…_

_**Lies. **_Said the voice in Jake's head.

_I can't lie to myself. I don't like her._

_**Well you just did lie to yourself.**_

Jake shook his head and walked upstairs.

…

When Darrell and Jen were in the car, they mentally patted each other on the back.

"He is so into her, he just didn't realize it yet." Darrell said nodding.

"I agree. We are geniuses." Said Jen, "Wait a second, do you know how to ride?'

"Horses?"

"No, moose. Yes of course horses." Jen said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I know how but I don't."

"Well would you if it helped Sam and Jake?" asked Jen.

"Great idea, lets go on a picnic tomorrow to that lake behind Lost Canyon." Said Darrell, reading her mind.

"Ok, you can call Jake tomorrow and make plans. Can you come to my house around 4:00 so we can ride over to Sam's?" Jen said.

"Oh yeah."

"Ok, thanks for the ride." She said getting out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I took so long to update…what would you guys think of having a song in the story…I don't have to but later when Jake goes to collage, I have an idea for a good song. Review, review, review!

The moment Sam woke up and got out of bed, she ran downstairs to the _La Charla_, and saw the Phantom standing alone at the river's edge. He was on the opposite side of the river so Sam rolled up her pajama pants and put her foot in. a second later she jerked it out. The sun was only just rising and the river still felt like it was defrosting. She put her foot back in waded across the river. Her feet were now numb, so she wasn't really wincing.

When she reached the other side of the river the Phantom cantered away and looked back at her as if to say: _catch me if you can! _

Sam smiled and jogged to where he had gone. He lowered his head as if on command and she grabbed his mane. The second her butt touched his back he took off.

And suddenly, Sam felt an urge to do something crazy. She didn't know what or why but she wanted to jump off a cliff into a lake or just jump out of a plane. But the Phantom seemed to read her mind and whipped around and galloped at full speed towards the ranch yard. Sam laughed and got off to fed the horses.

When Sam got in the house the phone was ringing and the shower was running. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam?"

"Hi dad. Made any progress?"

"Yes, we are thinking about an appaloosa mare named Fuego."

"Cool, who'll ride her?"

"Well, she'd be like an everybody horse, she's a great 7 year old and very strong and mellow. Not a bad price either."

"Cool."

"How's Jake?"

"He's fine, I think he's in the shower."

"Oh, here, Bryanna wants to talk to you."

"Hey Sam," Bryanna said.

"Hi."

"You and Jake getting along?"

"Yeah sure," Sam said, winding the phone cord around her finger.

"Cool, well, we were wondering, what do you want for your birthday?"

"My Birth-oh I almost forgot, you don't need to get me anything. I have everything I want." Sam said going red even though no one could see her.

"Well, Mrs. Ely called, we are thinking of having a party at her house."

"Oh, you don't have to-"

"But we want to, so go out with Jen and Jake and have fun, we'll be back on the morning of your birthday, in two nights…have fun, and I think it's going to rain tomorrow so you guys should go see a movie or something."

"Ok. Bye." Sam said.

"Bye."

When Sam hung up, Jake was coming downstairs.

Sam grinned, "they found a horse." She said.

The phone rang right as she said that.

Sam picked it up.

"Hey Sam, can you and Jake come over and we'll go for a ride?" Said Jen.

"Sure."

"Bye." Said Jen.

Sam hung up, and turning to Jake she said, "Jen wants us to come over." and she walked outside to saddle up Ace. When she got into the barn and went into Ace's stall, he was limping. She checked his feet and saw that he had a cracked hoof. She went to the tack room and got some supplements for his foot to give to him. She got some wraps and cream to put on his foot and fixed it up.

Jake came into the stall behind her, but she didn't notice, and when she turned around to saddle up Popcorn, she walked right into him and fell backwards. He caught her right before she hit the ground, and steadied her. "Sorry." Said Jake.

When the horses were saddled, Sam mounted up and Jake and Sam trotted over the bridge.

"Lets race!" said Sam, and they both took off at a gallop. Popcorn was much taller and faster than Ace and Sam yelled to Jake who was right next to her.

"I'm winning!"

"No you're not brat, because I'm the one in front."

Sam looked and saw that he had picked up the pace and was about a yard ahead.

"Jeepers, come on Popcorn, we can beat him!" Sam yelled and leaned forward.

With a burst of speed Popcorn took off and was about 20 yards away when they finished, about 10 minutes later.

"Nice." Said Jake, sliding off Witch, and walking towards the door to Jen's house.

Sam followed him but stayed on Popcorn.

Jen and Darrell came around the side of the barn leading Silly and another palomino.

"Hey, we have food, lets go to the lake." Said Darrell. Sam and Jen were riding in front and Jake and Darrell rode in back. Both were talking.

"So what'd you guys do after we left?" Asked Darrell.

"Nothing." Said Jake. "She just went to bed, nothing happened."

"So do you like her?" Darrell inquired.

Jake looked ahead at Sam, who was chatting to Jen about something.

Jen said something and Sam laughed. Jen looked back at Darrell and Jake, and Sam followed her gaze.

"I know you're bad at lying, so you don't have to say anything." Said Darrell.

"But dude, she's like my sister." Said Jake.

"Well, she's not."

Sam and Jen had been talking about Ryan Slocum.

"I saw him this morning." Said Jen.

"Oh, wow. The fact that he works on the ranch would make it seem hard to believe."

"He suggested that we double with you and Jake."

That's when Sam had laughed and she and Jen had looked back, to see them watching them.


	6. Chapter 6

Jeepers, the hurricane just went directly over the island I live on, even the news said that the winds were highest here. The power went out and everything.

When they got to the lake, they sat down and took the saddles off the horses. Jen and Darrell got the saddlebags with food and started preparing the picnic. They ate lunch and then Sam suggested that they swim.

"Lets go swimming!" she said.

"Yeah!" said Jen, "but I didn't bring my bathing suit."

"We'll just go in out clothes." Said Sam.

"I'm in!" said Darrell, whipping off his shirt and pants to reveal plaid boxers.

Jake shook his head and pulled off his shirt and pants, leaving black boxers with red hearts.

"Sexy." Said Jen. "Who you tying to impress?" she nodded towards Sam, who was staring at Jake's chest with a mix of disbelief and awe on her face.

Sam shook her head also took her shirt off and Jen took her shirt off too and they had undershirts and jeans left.

Sam ran in first and dove in under the water and was closely followed by Jake.

Jen turned to Darrell, "You saw that right?"

"Oh yeah, call us butter, because we're on a roll." Said Darrell.

"I hear you." Jen said they and ran in after Jake and Sam.

They swam around for about ½ an hour and cam out and sat in the hot sun to dry off.

Then Sam stood up, noticing a huge 35-foot rock ledge, looming over the deeper part of the lake.

"Look." She said pointing. She started walking towards it.

"Sam." Jake warned, "What are you doing?"

"Just looking." Sam lied. But what she was really thinking was that if she jumped it would be so fun just to be shooting through the air at top speed. It would make her feel so _alive._ (a.n. I copied this idea from my own life.)

"Sam, don't," said Jake, getting up.

"Why? I'm not gonna die."

"Because it's a stupid idea, you could die. Come back over here." He walked over to her, took her arm and tried to pull her back.

She tore her gaze from the cliff and looked back at the sky, there were storm clouds gathering quickly overhead.

"We should leave now." Sam said looking at her watch. It was already 5:00.

A minute later it was raining. Bryanna had said it was going to rain, but when the winds picked up they were loping back towards the ranch. They said bye to Darrell and Jen, and took off to go to river bend.

"Sam, careful," Jake said when they neared the yard. Thunder cracked over their heads and Popcorn nervously gave a snort.

"I'm fine Jake, lets just go back to the barn." Sam muttered.

When they entered the yard though, Jake got off and took off witches saddle and let her into the small paddock with the shed for shelter, Sam though, was trying to calm Popcorn down.

Right as Sam dismounted, thunder cracked again and Popcorn jumped and bucked, while Sam was still half in the saddle.

"Oh no." she said. "Jake!" Popcorn reared and took off at a gallop, but Sam's foot was still in one of the stirrups and he was dragging her. Jake ran after them and caught the reins, but before he did, Popcorn bucked and Sam flew in the direction of the fence, hitting the post. She was winded, and coughing but still conscious.

"Sam!" Jake yelled and quickly let Popcorn into the paddock and un-tacked him in record time.

He ran over to her while she was trying to get up. He quickly picked her up and carried her to the house, laying her on the couch.

"Jake I'm ok." She said.

"Hold on," he said, and went to the phone, she heard him talking to her dad.

Then he came back in the living room.

"Sam, what hurts?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Sam tried to get up and fell back into jakes chest and he caught her. She was holding her stomach and lifted up her shaking hand. It was covered in a red sticky liquid.


	7. Chapter 7

I will do a song in a few chapters…I have a great idea for a little later in the story.

Thank you: GreenEyedVampire, disneydork, stillstandingmyground, cocorocks111, boom-chicka-wah-wah, and pebblepaw, my few reviewers over the past 6 chapters.

…

"Oh my god Sam, oh-" He picked her up again and ran out to the truck, putting her in the passenger seat. He started the truck and drove the ½ an hour to Darton Hospital, taking 15 minutes, where she drifted in and out of conciseness.

He carried her into the ER and quickly answered the questions of the Nurse at the counter and handed Sam over to the people with the stretcher.

"You can have a seat in the waiting room, Sir." Said the Nurse. "We don't know how long she'll be."

Jake sat down with his head in his hands. An hour later a doctor came out to talk to him.

"Has she ever had any injuries in the past?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." Said Jake. And he explained the accident to the doctor.

"That would make since," The doctor said. "She has one broken rib and a small concussion, but the rib seemed to puncture her from the inside out and she has 20 stitches and she'll have to stay overnight."

"Ok. Can I see her now?" Jake asked.

"Yes, you can. Are you her boyfriend?" The doctor asked. "Do you need to call anyone like her parents?"

"Yes. I mean no, I'm just her friend but I'll call her dad in a minute." Jake said.

"Ok…"the doctor looked suspicious but led Jake to an elevator and down a hall.

"Sam." Jake whispered as the door opened and showed a sleeping Sam with needles and tubes sticking in her arms.

"Jake?" Sam said, opening her eyes and looking around. When she caught sight of Jake, she smiled.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Jake said, pulling up a chair and sitting next to her bed.

"Jake I'm fine. They just drugged me so I look dead. I'm fine. I can go home tomorrow." Sam said. "Any why are you saying sorry? It wasn't your fault."

Jake smiled and it seemed to lift a huge weight off his shoulders.

"After all its only a broken rib, I'll live." Said Sam grinning. Just then, the doctor came back in. He pointed to a phone on the wall.

"You can use that to call anyone you want, and you shouldn't leave the hospital because the storm is still going on and getting worse." He said. Then he walked to Sam's bed. "Can I get you anything?" he asked.

Sam shook her head. "I'm fine."

Jake called Sam's dad first on Bryanna's cell phone.

"Hello?" came Bryanna's voice.

"Hi, it's Jake."

"Oh, hang on Jake, let me put you on speakerphone, ok, how is she?"

"We are in the hospital and Sam is going to be fine. She just has a broken rib and a small concussion."

Jake heard Wyatt let out a breath. "Ok. Can I talk to her?"

Jake handed the phone to Sam.

"Hi Dad." Said Sam. "Yes I'm fine. I can leave tomorrow."

She paused.

"Great, how's Fuego? Ok, I'll see you later."

She handed the phone to Jake. "Ok. Said Jake. "I'm going to call Jen then my house."

After he talked to Jen he turned back to Sam. "They want to come by when the storm clears up a little, do you want her to?"

"Sure, but I'm fine." Said Sam.

"She said you could. Ok. Bye." He said back into the phone.

Then he called his house.

When he hung up he sat back down next to Sam. "Your dad already called my house." He said.

Sam nodded.

"Do you want anything? I'm going to go get a soda." Jake said.

Sam shook her head and Jake stood up.

He came back ten minutes later and sat down. By 11:00 both Sam and Jake were asleep and the storm had quieted a bit, but it was still poring.

Jen and Darrell came in and woke Jake up.

Sam woke up moments later and grinned hugely at the site of them.

Sorry it was kind of short. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

It might get really depressing so please just tell me not to and I wont make it that way, but I have a really good idea for the next few chapters which will lead to a song I promise, and no one will die, I promise you that too.

Jen, Darrell, and Jake all sat around the hospital bed chatting. Sam noticed that they all had circles under their eyes and looked at her watch.

"You guys can go if you want, you are all exhausted." Said Sam, noticing that it was already 12:00.

"Ok." Said Jen hugging her. "Just call if you want us back though."

Jen and Darrell got up. Jake stayed sitting where he was.

"Jake, you can go too."

"Are you sure? I should stay, just to make sure you know…" He began.

"Jake just go, you're just as tired as they are." Said Sam.

"Ok." He grabbed her hand. "I'll be back in the morning." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Hang in there." He said.

Sam smiled and closed her eyes. When he had gone she winced as a sharp pain went through her gut. Her head was throbbing but she had tried to ignore it while everyone was here.

She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When Jake got back to river bend, he sat on the couch and eventually drifted off into a deep sleep.

He woke up at 5:00 the next morning to the phone ringing.

"Hello?" he said.

"Mr. Ely? This is Darton hospital calling."

"Is it Sam? Is she ok?" asked Jake quickly.

"Unfortunately, she took a turn for the worst and she is bleeding internally, she has slipped into a coma, due to the fact that her head has been injured in the past."

"I'm coming, hold on." Jake said and practically threw the phone back on the receiver. He grabbed his coat and the keys to the truck and flew outside.

…

"Oh Sam," said Jake, putting his hand over hers. The only sounds that could be heard were the steady beep of the heart rate monitor and the rain, which was still beating on the window.

Jen and Darrell came by and left and so did the rest of the Ely family.

_This is all my fault._ Thought Jake. _Whenever I'm around she gets hurt._

The doctor came back in the room around 7:00.

"Her parents are coming." He said.

Jake just nodded. Twenty minutes later Bryanna, Wyatt, Grace and Cody were in the room, sitting next to Jake.

"It's not your fault at all Jake." Said Wyatt. "Don't blame yourself again."

"I'm getting a soda." Said Jake. "Anyone want one?"

Everyone shook their heads and Jake left the room, in search of the soda machine he had been to less than 12 hours ago. When he came back inside, the doctor was back and Bryanna had her head in her hands.

"Wyatt?" said Jake.

The doctor turned to him instead. "It seems the medicine had no effects on her, her immune system was weaker than we expected, so unless Samantha can pull out of the coma on her own, I'm afraid she wont make it."

"Oh no." said Jake, leaning against the wall. He felt tears falling down his cheeks, and ignored them. His family came and picked him up and he didn't even notice.

When he woke up the next morning he remembered that it was Sam's birthday. That's when he began to pack. He packed all his stuff that he was bringing to collage into his truck, and told his family that he was leaving early.

"Where are you going?" They asked.

"Just traveling until collage, then collage." He said.

They nodded, understanding.

"If Sam wakes up…" He began, swallowing tears.

"When." Said his mother.

"Right. Well tell her…I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, you have nothing to be sorry about." Said Mrs. Ely, hugging him. "But stay in touch ok?"

"Yeah." Said Jake, and got into his truck and began to drive.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok maybe someone does die in _this_ chapter. I'm sorry, it seemed so perfect to just have something happen…you can be mad if you want just review.

3 weeks later…

"She's awake." Said Jen, straightening up; she had just been leaning over Sam, because Sam's eyelids had flickered.

In the hospital Dad and Bryanna leaned over the bed, crying, holding Cody.

"Dad?" Sam chocked. "Bryanna? Where's Gram?"

"Honey. Just go back to sleep, we'll tell you later." Said Dad, looking worried.

The next day Sam was getting out of the car at River Bend. Wyatt stood next to her, but Sam didn't need help walking, she just made her way to Ace's paddock.

"Ace." She murmured, stroking his brown, silky neck, hugging him and crying. Dad had just told her. While she was in the hospital her gram had died in a car crash coming to the hospital to see Sam.

All she wanted was to be alone.

A few minutes later she was leading Ace out to the yard. She sat on him bareback and hugged him. Her Dad and Bryanna were watching from the porch. Sam cued him to run and he did. Minutes later they came upon the Phantom's heard.

"Zanzibar." Said Sam, and reached out to touch his velvet face. "He's gone. Jake's gone and I don't think he's coming back. He blames himself and it's my fault. He hates me and he hates himself because of me. Gram was coming to see me and now she's dead. Everyone's gone and it's my fault." Sam sobbed.

Ace eventually brought her back to the barn and it was dark.

She put him away and went up to her room. It was the same messy room that she had slept in three weeks ago, except on her bed was a small package. It was wrapped messily and quickly.

She walked toward it and slowly opened it.

There was a scribbled note inside it.

_Dear Sam,_

_If you ever get a chance to read this _

_then I'm so sorry and Happy 15__th__ Birthday._

_I love you Sam._

_Jake_

Sam felt tears slide off her chin.

"I love you too Jake." She whispered. She opened the little box that was attached to the note and took out a silver chain with a mustang on the end. The horse was galloping with its mane and tail flying out behind it. She placed the horse back in the box and her sadness was replaced by anger and depression.

There was a knock on her door and she shoved the box under her pillow.

She walked to the door and opened it. Bryanna and her Dad stood there. They handed her a slightly larger box than Jake's. She took it and looked at it.

"What?" she said.

"It was your birthday present. It was from…all of us." Said Bryanna.

Sam opened the lid. It was filled with all new grooming supplies, horse treats, and a girt certificate to her favorite western shop in the mall.

"Thank you." She said, hugging them. She went to bed right after that.

For the next month she did all of her chores and nothing else. She occasionally rode Ace but less than before. She talked to no one and whenever some one called her, she would never return his or her calls, just stare at the phone.

…

Jake's parents had called and told him the news about Sam and also about her gram and that the new horse Fuego fit right in and Dallas rode her. He didn't react. He didn't want to see Sam, he knew that she might just get hurt again if he came back.


	10. Chapter 10

EVANESCENCE LYRICS to "My Immortal" are used in this chapter. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!

Sam got home from school the day Thanksgiving vacation started. She walked gloomily from the bus stop back to River bend. When she got back to the ranch she saw that no one was home. She didn't even pause to stop at the house; she knew just where she was headed. She dropped her backpack on the floor outside Ace's stall. She grabbed his bridle and said a quick hello to Tempest and led ace through the barn and mounted up. Then she was galloping. Galloping away from all the memories of anger and depression, trying to out run them.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

The memories of Jake, Mom, Gram, the accident and Jake again washed away from her.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Jake drove his truck along the highway. He had just come back to Three Ponies Ranch for Thanksgiving and was headed to River Bend to see Sam. He expected her to be home, but she wasn't.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Sam galloped towards the lake that she had been to months ago.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

Jake saw that Sam was gone and so was Ace. He tacked up Sweetheart and galloped after her, following the hoof prints.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

Sam reached the cliff that she had once looked at with a jolt in her heart. _Nothing bad would happen. _She thought, reaching the top and looking into the wavy waters far below. Anger and thrill seemed to catch up with her wild ride.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

And she jumped.

(a.n. he he cliff hanger!)

Jake reached the lake just in time to see a small form leap of the cliff.

"Sam!" He yelled and sent Sweetheart plunging into the ocean.

Moments later Sam woke up to Jake giving her CPR.

She coughed up a load of water and grinned up at him.

"I called for you." She said.

"And I came." He said.

…

I'm sorry it so was short…I want to keep writing more…I need ideas…Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you reviewers: cocorocks1, disneydork, MeggyandHaku, pebblepaw, stillstandingmyground, greeneyedvampire, boom-chicka-wah-wah, myforgottendream, and catie…!!!Thanks…don't stop!

The ride home was pretty silent and the few words that Sam and Jake shared were agreeing not to tell Wyatt or Bryanna about Sam's wild leap.

"What made you come back?" Asked Sam.

"You don't know?" Said Jake.

"No. All I remember was me calling for you in my head and just being angry at everyone and then I jumped, and then you were there," she said.

"Well I was at home for thanksgiving and I just felt like I needed to see you and when you weren't at home, I kind of heard you telling me that you were at the lake." Jake said, looking down at her from Sweetheart's back.

"Oh."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" She looked up, hopeful not sure what she was waiting for.

"My mom's friend in Reno is having a formal Christmas party next month. Would you go with me? As a… date?" he said, looking embarrassed.

She looked up, studying his face for a minute. "Yeah. I'll go."

"Really?" He said, letting out a breath.

"Yeah."

They reached the ranch yard. Sam and Jake got off the horses and took them around to the barn, un-tacking them and giving them water.

Sam went upstairs and changed into dry clothes and came back down.

Wyatt and Bryanna were in the kitchen with Jake. Luckily Sam's hair had dried and she had pulled it into a ponytail.

"Hey Dad, Bryanna." Said Sam.

"Hi hon." Her dad said. Looking up from talking to Jake.

"Um…I'm going to a Christmas Party with Jake in Reno next month." Said Sam.

"Really?" Said Bryanna. "Is it formal? If it is, can I help you pick out the dress? Oh, this will be fun wont it, I think green goes great with your hair, and it brings out the color of your eyes."

"Good for you honey." Said her dad, patting her on the back.

Sam smiled in relief. "So." She said. "What are we doing for thanksgiving?"

"Since Jake's here we were thinking of inviting the Ely's and the Kenworthys over and everyone can bring something." Said her Dad. "So Jake, when you go home could you tell your folks for us, it'd really save us a phone call."

Jake nodded and stood up.

"I'll walk you to you're truck." Said dad, as Cody gave a wail upstairs.

Bryanna went up to take care of him, and Sam knew that they were going to talk. She followed them to the door. When they got outside, they started talking.

"Jake, this is the most I've seen Sam alive since the accident." Dad was saying. "I think it's because of you, thanks."

Jake nodded, and didn't speak.

"I'm just afraid that maybe if you leave again than she might just become depressed and everything." He continued. "With her Gram dieing and you leaving, I don't know why, but I think she loves you Jake, whether its like a brother or she has really loved you this whole time and she just hasn't realized it yet, I don't know."

They got to the truck and it was harder to hear them. But Jake said something that sounded like _I love her too; I'm still not sure which way though._

Then he got in the truck and drove away.

Wyatt stood there for a few minutes, and then walked back to the house. "Samantha, why was your backpack in the barn?" He yelled.

"I left it there after school, sorry, I'll go get it." And she went into the barn, skipping and dancing as she went. _He asked me to a party…he asked me to a party! _She thought, hugging Ace, and giving him a treat from her birthday present, that she was just opening now for the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

"I know Sam, I think you looked great in the sparkly green one though." Said Bryanna, from behind the changing room door.

"But its so…" Sam shrugged, coming out in a black strapless dress.

"I still like the green one." Said Bryanna, pointing to a halter-top dark green sparkly dress hanging on the door.

"Ok. I guess so." Sam said, and went back into the room to put her clothes back on.

"It's on sale too." Said Bryanna. "I'm going to go pay, I'll see you out there."

"Here's my gift certificate." Said Sam, pulling out the card Jen had given her for her birthday. And a few minutes later Sam found Bryanna outside the dressing room looking at a pair of dark green heels with thin straps.

"Look, these are your size." Said Bryanna, "Try them on." Sam grumbled and slipped them on.

"They fit!" said Bryanna, lets get these too."

"Ok." Said Sam. And they paid.

…

School was the same after thanksgiving break, and at lunch on the Monday they got back all Jen did was talk about Ryan.

"Oh my god, did I tell you? He's going to a Christmas party near to yours and he invited me to it!" said Jen.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, but Sam, its like an hour and a half away, how will you drive there and back in one night? Ryan rented him and me a suite, he'd probably rent you guys a room too, and we wont do anything." Said Jen at Sam's suspecting look.

"Oh. I don't know tell Ryan to ask Jake, my parents will probably be ok with it." Said Sam.

"Great! He's picking me up from school today so I'll talk to him then." Said Jen.

Sam nodded and looked down at her peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She had made it this morning and put way too much jelly on it. Her Gram used to make them just right and now Sam's sandwiches were just squished and uneven. Jen saw Sam looking disgustedly at the food and remembered the comparison that Darrell had made about peanut butter and jelly 5 months ago. They hadn't made them like a sandwich, but more like moldy pieces of bread with peanuts and grapes scattered around. Right now no one knew if Sam and Jake were ever going to be a couple at the rate they were going.

The bell rang and Sam tossed her lunch into the trash, got up and grabbed her backpack.

Jake had made plans to stay overnight in Reno and Sam had gotten permission. The rest of the month went by like a blur and so did December, right up until Christmas Eve, and the day of the party, when Jake came home again.

Did you like it? I know it was short. At least I wrote something! Review, I ALSO NEED GIFT IDEAS FOR SAM TO GIVE TO JAKE and for Jake to give to Sam, but I need ideas, please give me some.

Thanks a bunch.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Please review…I need gift ideas:)

Thanks and I'll try to update soon but I need ideas…Jewelry is a good idea but that is what she got for her birthday. Thanks…


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for the gift ides, but I thought of a good one about five minutes ago! And I'm sorry the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. I'll try to make a longer one. D

…

Sam and Jen stood in the doorway to Sam's room. Bryanna stood a few feet away, taking pictures. Sam had on the necklace that Jake had left her for her birthday. They hadn't changed yet because it would be a long drive and they would be stopping at their rooms first.

"You know we aren't even dressed up yet so why are you taking pictures?" Said Sam to Bryanna.

"Just having fun. Here take this with you so I can see how you guys look when you're all dress up." said Bryanna.

Sam took the camera and she and Jen made their way downstairs. Outside, It was starting to snow and there was already an inch on the ground.

Dad was in the living room decorating the tree with a squirming Cody in his arms. "Hey Sam, commere a minute." He said.

She dropped her bag and started helping with the Christmas tree. "Yeah?"

"I just want to let you know that you shouldn't do erm…" He looked like he was struggling for words. "You shouldn't do anything you're not ready for…" he looked awkward and nervous.

"Daaaaaddd…" Sam said. "I can believe I'm saying this to _you_, but I'm a virgin and I plan to stay one tonight." She said, feeling her face go pinker with each word.

Dad looked much more relieved and looked out the window just in time.

Blaze barked and Cougar ran across the floor and a horn honked outside followed by a second horn and Sam and Jen grabbed their duffels and ran outside, saying bye to Dad and Bryanna.

Sam and Jen stepped outside and saw two trucks parked outside. One was much newer and cleaner than the other one, but Sam didn't mind. She got in the passenger seat of the faded blue one and threw her bag in the back seat.

"Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said, starting up the engine.

The drive to the hotel was pretty quiet and when they got there, Jake and Sam met Ryan and Jen at the front lobby.

"Our rooms are adjoining." Said Jen, "here's your keys."

"Thanks, and thanks Ryan."

Jake also muttered a thanks and Ryan grinned.

"My pleasure." He said smoothly, putting his arm around Jen's waist. "Follow me to the rooms." He made his way to an elevator across the hall. Sam reached down to grab her bag but someone in a black suit had already taken it and started up the stairs to meet them at the rooms.

Sam and Jake glanced at each other and followed them to the elevator.

The rooms had two beds in each of them and there was a door connecting them. There was a hot tub and a bathroom in both rooms and a balcony on one side of each of them also.

"Ok, Jake, you and Sam in this one, me and Jen in this room." Said Ryan. "Lets change now." They separated and Sam grabbed her stuff and went into the bathroom to do up her hair and get dressed. The bathroom floors were made of a weird marble spiral pattern and it was about the size of Sam's bedroom at home.

There was a full-length mirror at one end and as Sam studied herself after she was ready, she noticed that Bryanna had been right, she looked breathtaking. Her tan skin and reddish hair made the green sparkly ness of the dress stand out even more. The tiny horse that galloped on a chain still hung around her neck and her heals made her look taller.

She grabbed the box that was Jake's present and opened the door. When she saw Jake he looked really great and civilized. But when he saw her, he sat down on the bed so he wouldn't trip over himself in shock. She looked great. All he wanted to do at that moment was pull her onto the bed and kiss her, but that would be crazy and he shook his head lightly to clear it and picked up a box on the table next to the bed.

"Er…here." He said and handed it to her.

"No, you first. She handed the box to him and he took it awkwardly. "Thanks." He said and opened it. Inside was a book on ancient bonding and healing techniques for horses. There were hoof oils and medicines for horses and stress reliever oils too.

He grinned. "Thanks." He said again. "This is great." He handed the box to her, going red.

She sat down on the bed next to him and opened it slowly. Inside was a small silver box that had hoof prints around the outside. In the front, a horse was indented into the metal.

"Wait," Sam said, looking closer at the horse. She took the horse from around her neck and pressed it into the indented horse and the box popped open. The inside was lined with blue velvet. She looked up into Jake's brown eyes. "I love it." She said.

Jake didn't break the gaze, he looked back into her green, sparkling eyes and leaned forward. His hand found the back of her head and his lips found her's and for the second time in six months they kissed. His kiss got stronger and she opened her mouth. He leaned his head over her's right as there was a knock on the door and Jen walked in.

She froze and they both sat up quickly.

"Hi…ready to go? Or are you guy's staying here?" she said.

"No, uh, we're comin'." Sam said, she placing the box on her table and grabbed her coat and room key.

"Ready Jake?" she said as Ryan came into the room.

"Yeah."

"Our party is right next door to yours." Said Ryan, "so we can ride together if you want."

"Ok." Said Sam. They walked outside to a foot of snow and a limo.

Jake caught Sam's arm right before she opened the door to get in.

"We'll be right there." Said Jake. He shut the door behind Jen and turned back to Sam. He looked her right in the face.

"Sam, there's something I want to ask you."

"As long as it's not a marriage proposal," Sam said.

"Close." He said. He leaned forward and kissed her again. When he stood back up straight he looked down at her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

…

Did you like it? Review review review…sorry I took a while to update; ill try to make the next chapter come sooner!


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry, sorry, sorry!!! OK… I made up some new laws for this chapter!! This could get messy!

"Yes." Sam said. And he kissed her again. "Come on," he said, opening the door. They slid in the limo and sat next to Jen and Ryan.

Jen was staring at them and Ryan patted Jake on the back. Sam looked down awkwardly. "So." She said, "What's new?"

Jen just stared at her, then shook out of her temporary trance and snuggled next to Ryan, kissing him. Jake put his arm around Sam's waist.

The limo pulled up to a hotel with Christmas lights reflecting off the foot of snow. "This is us." Said Jake, climbing out. "So, when should we pick you up?" said Ryan, "around 11:00?"

"Sure." Said Sam, getting out behind Jake. He took her hand and walked into the party.

"Hey, Jake, sup? Who's this?" Said a male voice.

A guy about Jake's age walked over to them and slapped Jake's back.

"This is Sam, my _girlfriend._" Said Jake, emphasizing the girlfriend part. Sam smiled.

"Way to go Jake, I never thought he'd pop the question. Jake's told me all about you. I'm in the same building in college as Jake." He added. "So how long have you been together?"

"About 20 minutes." Sam said, still thinking about when they guy had said, _Jakes told me all about you._

"This is Cameron, Sam." Said Jake, as the band started and the food buffet was brought out.

"Alice!" Called Cameron and a pretty girl in a black dress came over and grinned. "This is Alice, my girlfriend." Said Cameron. "Lets dance!" The four of them found place on the dance floor and started dancing. Jake stared at Sam, he had no idea she was so _awesome_ at dancing.

Sam grabbed Jake's hands and twirled and moved her hips to the music. When the song was over there were about five more that Jake and Sam danced to, then the band took a break for food, Alice made her way over to them. "Lets go get food, Cameron just claimed a table for us." And they all went and got plates and sat down to eat. "So Sam how old are you?" Said Alice.

"Um fifteen."

"So am I," Said Alice. "I love Nevada though, there is not really a drinking age and no one really cares if you get pregnant even if you're a minor." (My own laws I made up now)

Sam laughed. Jake grinned and started eating so he wouldn't have to say anything. When they had finished eating and digesting, it was 10:30. They danced some more, then when outside on a balcony and looked over at the small city of Reno. It blinked with Christmas lights and Sam took out the camera that Bryanna had given her. Cameron and Alice came out and Sam took a picture of them too.

"Can I see that for a second?" Said Alice. Sam handed over the camera.

"Ok, kiss." She said holding it up.

Jake grabbed Sam and kissed her passionately on the lips and Alice snapped the picture. A horn honked downstairs and outside and Sam looked down to see Ryan and Jen standing next to the limo. Sam snapped a picture of that too. "Ok, let's go, bye guys." Said Jake, as Sam waved.

"Ok, nice meeting you, no sex without safe sex," said Cameron.

"We'll remember that." Said Sam jokingly.

She took one more picture, and then followed Jake outside. The limo driver pointed to the camera, "Do you want me to take a picture of the four of you?" He asked.

"Sure." Said Sam. And handed the camera to him, and then stood next to Jen and Ryan, who had their arms around each other. Jake put his arm around Sam's shoulders and Sam stood with her hands around his waist as though hugging him, but turned to the camera and grinning.

The limo driver took the picture and handed it back to her.

Sam took a picture of the limo and then got in behind Jen and Ryan, and took a picture of them sitting together inside the limo, then she put the camera away.

When they got back to the hotel, Ryan seemed to notice the hot tub again. "Shall we swim?" He asked.

"I didn't bring a suit." Said Sam.

"That's ok, I've got an extra." Said Jen, tossing her a bikini with stars and fireworks on it, the background was black.

"That's ok, maybe later." Said Sam, sitting on he bed and taking her shoes off.

"We, understand, you'd rater cut to the chase." Said Ryan glancing at Jake who was also taking his shoes off, and his jacket. "We're going to the hot tub in our room." Said Jen, closing the door behind her.

Jake unbuttoned his shirt and Sam stared at him. He leaned over and kissed her. The kiss became more and he pushed her on to her back gently and kissed down her neck. He reached behind her neck and started to undo the halter of her dress.

"Jake, maybe we should wait." Said Sam.

"Yeah, maybe." He said and sat up.

"But we can go in the hot tub now." Said Sam, "If you want to."

"Ok." Sam grabbed the suit and went in the bathroom and changed. When she came out Jake had on a sexy bathing suit with red and black and orange at the bottom, and just black at the waist.

Sam sat at the edge of the hot tub, with her legs crossed. Jake slid in.

"Aren't you coming?" He said.

"Yes."

"You can jump off a cliff in the middle of November into freezing water but you can't sit in a hot tub?" He said.

He got out and picked her up and put her over his shoulder and carried her in.

After they were both in he asked, "How did you like the party?"

"It was great." Sam said.

Jake nodded and leaned over her once more to kiss her.

How did you like it? To much kissing? To little sex? Idk please review. 


	16. Chapter 16

Sam woke up the next morning with Jen leaping on her bed.

"Sam! Sam, look outside!" Jen yelled.

Sam rolled out of bed on to the floor. "Ouch! What-wow!" Sam had just looked outside and she saw a few feet of snow piled up on the balcony.

"We'd better go home soon then, to help out in the barn." Sam said, pulling on jeans over her underwear.

Jake walked in from the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Hi." Said Sam stupidly, since he had nothing except a towel on.

Jake looked up and nodded, then he grabbed his clothes and went back in the bathroom.

Sam watched him go. "So what'd you do last night?" said Jen.

"Nothin." Said Sam. "What'd you do?"

Jen shrugged, "everything."

"Jeepers-creepers." Sam said.

Jake came out again and started packing. Sam went in the bathroom and took a quick shower and changed and then packed.

When they got back to Riverbend it was only 12:00. Sam got out, thanked Jake, and did her chores. She took Ace out for a ride, and galloped to the lake she had jumped into a month ago. She got off and let Ace drink, and saw the Phantom's herd drinking a mile away. The Phantom caught her sent and whinnied shrilly.

"Zanzibar…" Sam whispered, and realized that she hadn't seen him since summer.

She started walking along the shore and he cantered to meet her.

"Hey honey," Sam whispered, "long time no see." She gripped his mane and hoisted herself on his back. He reared happily and cantered back to his herd. Sam laughed, letting go of his mane, holding her arms out beside her.

Ace jerked his head up and followed them, catching up to the herd, galloping alongside the Phantom.

Eventually the Phantom stopped at the edge of the woods, the snowdrifts too high to go much farther with a rider on his back.

Sam petted him and slid off, catching Ace's reigns, and mounting him.

When she got home, Bryanna and Mrs. Ely were in the kitchen making a Christmas feast wearing Christmas dresses and colors. Dad and the rest of the Elys were in the living room looking well groomed. Sam ran upstairs so she wouldn't feel out of place and she changed into a red skirt that fanned out and a white short sleeve sparkly blouse.

She ran downstairs and Jen and her parents appeared in the doorway, letting the snow in. Soon the house was hot and outside it was dark and snowing again. Quinn was the first one to notice.

"Lets have a snowball fight!" He yelled.

"Naw, lets eat first then have a snowball fight." Said Bryan, sitting down at the table piled high with food.

After dessert they changed into pants and went outside and made snowballs. Then one was fired at Sam from Quinn and the fight began. Sam and Jen threw snowballs countless times at Quinn, Jake and Bryan, and they threw them back.

Sam threw a huge one at Jake, which hit him squarely in his back, and he chased after her, running past Quinn and Bryan, who were ganging up on Jen. Then Jake pounced on Sam and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to the ground. Sam saw a chunk of snow a foot away and scrambled to reach it.

"Oh no you don't." Jake said, flattening her ever more. But Sam didn't give up, she squirmed away and grabbed the snow, but not before Jake got a snowball of his own. They hit each other at the same time, knocking each other over.

Sam laughed and stood up and ran over to Jake, this time she was flattening him, holding him down with his back to the ground. It was easy for Jake to flip her over so her back was on the ground, so he did just that, then got up and threw snow at Jen, who was laughing so hard she couldn't stand up.

Sam stayed on the ground where Jake had left her, also laughing hard enough to stay down.

They eventually got themselves up and went to sit on the porch.

The Kenworthys left and the Elys stayed to help clean up. Sam and Jake Sat on the porch, swinging on the swing.

"Sam, I'm leaving tomorrow." Said Jake quietly.

"What, why?" Sam asked looking up.

"I have to go back to college." He said, not meeting her eyes, but becoming mildly interested in the wreath on the door.

"I know." Sam said. "but I'll see you in January."

"Yes." He said, "but I have to go now." He leaned over and kissed her quickly, then looked up right before his parents came out with his brothers. "Bye." He said, and then he left.

Five days later, Sam stood at the bus stop with Jen.

"Too bad Jakes in college though." Jen said, looking down the road. "The bus is here."

Sam grabbed her backpack and walked up to the road when the bus got there. "Yeah." Sam said, and found an empty seat in the back. Jen sat down next to her and continued. "But Ryan and I are going to Florida in February, I told you about that right?"

"You're WHAT?" Sam said.

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you, well we're going on vacation for a few days in February." Said Jen, looking pleased. "My mom said I could."

"Oh." Sam said, looking back out the window, watching the snowdrifts get deeper in the wind. She watched this for a half and hour, until they came to school, where Sam reached her locker before anyone else made it inside.

_Why am I so upset about this? _She asked her self, turning the lock as students filled up the halls.

_It's because you're jealous._ A nasty voice said in her brain. _You want what they have._

_I do not. _Sam thought.

_Yes, you want you're boyfriend here, so you can see him and have the perfect relationship that they have._

"My relationship is fine!" Sam nearly shouted, as alarmed high-scholars looked for the source of the source of the yelling.

The voice didn't say anything, so Sam slammed her locker and went to her first class, ten minutes early.


	17. Chapter 17

"Sam, Jake's here." Bryanna called up the stairs. A month had gone by since the Christmas party, and Jake was coming home for a long weekend.

Sam was sitting on her bed doing her homework and there was a knock on her door. "Yeah." She grunted, as Jake walked in.

He sat next to her on the bed. "Hey." He said, looking over her shoulder at her homework. "Need help?"

"Naw, I just finished." Sam said, shoving it into her backpack and getting up. She started to walk away but Jake caught her around her waist and pulled her on his lap. He leaned over and kissed her.

When they were done Sam pulled away and stood up. "I have to go feed the horses." She said, and went outside. Jake followed her. "I'll help." He said. It wasn't a question.

Sam went out first and thought a lot on the way to the barn. It was snowing again.

_Why are you avoiding him? _Said the voice.

_I'm not avoiding anyone. I just kissed him!_

_He kissed you, and you pulled away. _It said again.

_I did no such thing._

_Liar._

Sam ignored the voice. But then she thought_, its just weird, you know, I haven't seen him in a month and he's gained so much confidence and it's just awkward to see him after a while._

The voice didn't come back again so Sam started feeding the horses. Jake came in a second later and started filling up water buckets. They worked in silence for the next half and hour. Then they finished.

Sam went to the hayloft to toss down a couple bales for the next morning. Jake followed her.

"Sam are you avoiding me?" Jake asked.

_Yes._

"No." Sam said. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you haven't seen me in a month and the only words you've said to me are 'I'm finished' and 'I have to feed the horses.'" He said, catching her arm, before she could turn away again. He held her shoulders and looked into her eyes, searching for a sign. She refused to let him, looking anywhere but his face.

"Sam, look at me. What's wrong?" Jake said.

_He really has gained confidence. _Thought Sam, then she said "Nothing." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the cheek. His hands never left her shoulders though. He gently pushed her against the wall, kissing her. She kissed him back, but still let him hold her. He picked her up and sat on a hay bale, still kissing her.

"Jake." Sam said, pulling away. "Time for dinner." And she left the barn after throwing down a couple bales.

They ate in silence, and then went outside. "Dad, I'm gonna hang at Jake's for a while." Sam said, grabbing her coat.

"Just be home by 12:00." He said from the living room.

"Yeah." Sam and Jake went out to his truck and went over to his house. There was no one home so Sam and Jake just sat in front of the TV and watched it for a while.

"Sam, are you sure nothing is wrong?" Said Jake.

Sam leaned over and started kissing him, laying on top of his chest, holding him on the couch. After a few minutes she stopped quickly and muttered, "does that feel like someone who is avoiding you?" She said.

He just grinned and pushed her over on her back, kissing her even more.

They eventually made it upstairs, into Jake's empty room where they closed the door and lay down on the bed, still kissing. Jake started to unbutton Sam's blouse and she let him. His shirt made it off too, but Sam stopped there.

"Jake, we both know we can't," she said, sitting up.

Jake didn't say anything, but he also sat up. "We can still kiss though," he said.

"That we can do." Sam said, and let him push her down on the bed again.

………….

Are you guys mad at me? Should there be more or less? I have a good idea for the next chapter, but you guys might hate me for it. When you review, can you give me your opinion on this stuff? _If someone else in the family dies _and_ Jake starts to see less of Sam, which may lead to something that I wont tell you._


	18. Chapter 18

The night Jake left to go back to college Sam lay in bed thinking.

_It's just going to be this way for at least three more years. You'll see him once a month at most, maybe once every few months_. She thought.

_I don't care, it's not like he'll find someone else._

_You never know…_was her last thought before she went to sleep.

And that's how it was for the next two months. She saw him once a month until March, when he came back for the third time.

She saw him waiting at her house when she got home.

"Hey." She said.

"Sam." Jake said.

"What?" Sam said.

"You feel it too, right?" he said.

"Feel what?" Sam snapped, avoiding the answer.

"Sam, it's not working."

"What's not working?" Sam said, even though she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Us Sam, we hardly ever see each other and we probably wont be able to stay this way, you'll go to college somewhere else and I'll still be in a different place. Sam, we will never be able to make it work for at least five more years, you still have to finish high-school."

Sam looked straight ahead of her, not saying anything.

"It's time for us both to move on Sam." He said, "It's time for us both to find someone else. And I love you Sam, I always will, but by the time you finish college, you'll be with someone else." That's when he left. Leaving Sam standing in the same place as he started up his truck and drove away.

Eventually Bryanna came home and helped Sam into the house, figuring out what had happened. Dad came home and saw her.

Sam went to bed and lay there, unable to cry. She heard Dad and Bryanna arguing downstairs, but didn't know why or she didn't care. Somehow over the next month, word had gotten around that Samantha and Jake had broken up.

Sam came to the bus stop on Friday in the beginning of April, still the same; she had just witnessed Dad and Bryanna arguing again but didn't take notice of it. She hadn't really done anything except ride and never really talked to anyone except Jen, whom she spoke to rarely. She sat on the bus next to Jen and looked out the window.

The beginning of the day went by fast until lunch. Some of Darrell's friends came over and sat next to Sam.

"Hey Sam, we're having a party tonight at my place, wanna come?" One of his friends said.

"No, she doesn't want to go." Said Jen, glaring at him. "Josh, right?"

"Yeah, and speak for yourself Jennifer." Josh said.

"I'll come." Sam said.

"Sam, these guys only want your body." Jen whispered.

"Yeah so? Jake said I should get on with my life. Jen, I'm almost sixteen." Sam said.

"Great, I'll pick you up at seven." Josh said.

Sam nodded and left the cafeteria, not wanting to fight with Jen anymore.

Josh watched her leave, nodding. "She's got one fine ass." He said.

…

A horn honked outside and Sam ran downstairs.

_Déjà vu. _She thought, remembering The Christmas party.

"Bryanna, Dad, I'm going now." Sam yelled. She could hear them squabbling again.

"Great honey, stay out all night if you want." Dad said.

Sam paused at the door then realized that Dad probably didn't want her to hear him fighting with Bryanna.

She went outside and got in the car next to Josh. He drove away, a lot faster than how Jake used to drive. During the drive to his house Sam watched him. He was tan and good-looking, but not as much as Jake. His hair was darker and he had one ear pierced. He also was a little shorter than Jake, but still pretty tall.

He pulled in front of his house and they got out. His house was sort of dark and one of his friends was already there with his girlfriend. They sat on his bed with the TV on, but Josh's friend and his girlfriend were already kissing and on top of each other. Josh leaned over and started kissing Sam, and she let him.

She wasn't kissing him back, but she let him force her mouth open and lean over her.

_After all, Jake thinks I should get n with my life and forget about him._ Sam thought. She saw Josh's friend and his girlfriend leave the room, probably to find one of their own.

Josh was leaning over Sam, kissing her and unbuttoning her shirt. She didn't care though, out of rage and hate for Jake leaving, she kissed him back and just let him take her shirt off.

_No. I can't. _She thought, as Josh unzipped Sam's jeans and took his own shirt off. _Why not? Jen's done it. _She responded to her own thoughts.

She sat up and re-zipped her jeans. She put a hand on Josh's cheek. "Later." She said, as he sat up in disbelief.

"Later, soon?" He said.

"Maybe." She said.

He took out a cigarette and lit it.

Sam watched him. "You want some?" He said, holding out one to her.

Sam shrugged and turned too look out the dark window. He lit another one and held it out to her.

"Try it."

I'm sorry I couldn't resist. If you want me to, I can change this chapter, but I think it's going to come along ok. Do I have to change the rating? I think it's fine, it probably won't get any worse than it already is.


	19. Chapter 19

"Try it."

He said, holding it out to her. She stared at him a few seconds. Then she took it.

When she had finished she felt a hand on her shoulder, pushing her back on the bed. Then Josh was kissing her again. This time Sam really didn't care.

There was so much pain left in her from Jake that she didn't even care. Josh's hands were on her waist but she didn't stop him.

No matter what he did, it wouldn't cause as much pain as Jake had caused her.

Why did anything matter anymore? Josh's cell phone rang and he stopped to answer it.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah she here." He answered. "Not yet, but yes she did-ok, ok I'll will." "Are we done?" Sam asked.

"No. If you want to continue than I'm all for it." Josh said.

"I told you ill do that some other time. At your next-um- party." Sam said.

"Ok, cause Darrell just called and told me not to do anything with you unless you're ok with it." Josh said, holding the phone away from his mouth so Darrell wouldn't hear.

"Darrell can just mind his own shitty business because this is none of his." Sam said.

Josh repeated this to Darrell saying that Sam had said it. He paused, "No I haven't given her any alcohol yet."

He turned to Sam, who was getting up.

"You want some of that too?" he asked. "Gotta go man." He hung up.

"Be right back." He said.

Sam settled back on the bed, watching the TV. Josh came back holding a bottle.

He opened it and took a swig then handed it to Sam. She also took a sip.

Five swigs later she was putting it down.

"I got to get home." She said, a little drunk.

"I'll give you a ride." He said. "I only had one small sip."

And he grabbed his keys off the table next to his bed.

…

When they cam back to the ranch Sam got out.

"See ya." She grinned, slamming the door. He drove away, the wheels squeaking loudly.

She ran upstairs and went to sleep, collapsing on her floor.

She woke up seven hours later with a headache.

…

Ok I'm sorry it was short. I will make the next one longer, I promise!


	20. Chapter 20

I know its been a while. I really need help for ideas for this story on where to go and if I should end it soon or not so please help me out and I'll try my best!!

Thanks a bunch!


	21. Chapter 21

Sam's alarm went off at six o'clock and she got up and pulled jean shorts on and went into the bathroom. She washed her face and pulled her hair back. She looked at her reflection. Some light freckles were sprinkled across her nose. Her face was clear and slightly tan and her hair was just a straight reddish-brown.

She walked downstairs and began to do barn work. The horses were now staying outside all night because it was warming up and it was almost May. Sam filled up the water troughs and cleaned up pens. She threw some random flakes of hay into the field for the horses to munch on. Then she went back into the house and took a shower and dressed for school. On the bus ride Jen and Sam sat together.

"What'd you guys do?" Asked Jen.

"We didn't really do much, he just kissed me and gave me a cigarette."

"Oh, and are you a stoner now?"

"No way Jen, I didn't like it at all, and I know you've tried some alcohol with Ryan too."

"Ok, maybe a little, but Sam, just be careful, and don't start smoking."

"I won't Jen." Said Sam.

School was the same as every other day. Josh invited Sam to come over again the next weekend. Sam said no, and maybe some other time.

The rest of May went by very fast. School ended for the year in the beginning of June. Josh was having a party again. He offered to pick Sam up.

Sam shrugged. They were outside standing in front of the school, it had just ended.

"Come on, it will be fun." He put his hand on her arm, "lets go," he began to pull her towards his van.

"Dude let go of me!" Sam Said, jerking her arm backwards.

"Ok. Ok, I'm sorry." He said, dropping her arm. He went to stand in front of her, gently took her shoulders and softly kissed her on the lips. He got down gracefully on one knee. "Sam, I really have started to like you a lot. It would be great if you decided to join me tonight at my party."

Sam looked down at him. She chuckled. "Just get up and stop looking like an idiot and ill come." She said.

Josh jumped up, "great!" he said and they walked to his truck together.

………

Uh oh, what's gonna happen at the party??Sorry its been a while, but please review anyway! –erica.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam woke up to her phone ringing and reached around on the table next to her bed for it. She had fallen asleep right after school by accident and now she jumped up when she saw Josh's number on the caller id.

She had completely forgotten about the party.

"Hello?" she said quickly. "I'm sorry I fell asleep!"

"It's ok, babe" he said, "I'm outside your house take your time."

Sam ran down the stairs and saw Josh's truck parked. He was walking up the porch steps so she opened the door.

There was a note on the kitchen table that Sam hadn't noticed till now.

_Sam, we went to see a late movie we will be back around midnight. Have fun at your party. Dad._

"Ok, should we go now?" Sam asked.

"Maybe you want to change?" Josh said, looking at her outfit. She was still wearing just jeans and a t-shirt from after school. Sam ran back up the stairs and slipped on a white skirt and heals. Then she pulled on a loose simple silk tank top and grabbed a sweatshirt, even though the weather was close to hundreds now and she might not need it.

She walked back to the kitchen where Josh was waiting, he stood up when he saw her and walked over to her and kissed her.

"Your beautiful." He said. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Not yet." Sam said, "ill let you know by the end of the night."

"Ok hon." He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders as they walked outside to his car. He opened the door for her and then got in the drivers seat.

They were the first ones to his house, but when they got there it only took ten minutes and the place was filled with people. There was music, drinks, food and drugs.

Sam danced with so many people she didn't even have time to see who some of them were. Drinks were passed around and Sam started getting drunk.

Then when she was dancing she realized something. She wasn't thinking about Jake, and she wasn't wishing to see him. Infact, no part of Sam really cared for Jake anymore.

"I am over him!" she yelled, but no one heard her over the pounding music.

Someone took her hand and pulled her into another room. Everything now was pretty blurry and she couldn't tell who it was for a minute. It was a kid named Cathal, who was in her trigonometry class. He was a hottie, but known to do drugs. And he was popular. She had only talked to him a few times.

"Wanna take some shots?" he said.

"Dude, im prrrretty fucked up already" Sam slurred.

"Just one or two more." He insisted, smiling.

After the second shot she stood up to leave the room. The floor started to come nearer to her face as she fell and Cathal reached out to catch her. Instead of him catching her, her weight pulled him on the floor next to her. Sam couldn't tell where she was or what was happening but there was a weight on top of her and someone was kissing her.

Was it Josh? Or Cathal? No maybe Jake.. but she was at a party, not with Jake, he was in college.

There was a crash and Sam saw nothing except black.


End file.
